


kindness

by traumtraeger



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Lost Future Spoilers, a little bit but not a lot clive just gets his head dinked by the pipe, this is not romantic and if you read it that way ill skin you alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumtraeger/pseuds/traumtraeger
Summary: Claire refuses to let Clive give up.Set towards the very end of Lost Future.
Relationships: Claire & Clive (Professor Layton)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	kindness

**Author's Note:**

> this is an itty bitty little oneshot i wrote way back in 2017 and never actually got round to posting until now, when i unearthed a little archive of old fics on my phone. enjoy

Claire bites her lip as she stands, steeling herself against the erratic swaying of the fortress under her feet. Darting through the open door, she scales the steps to the control room, red warning signs flashing and burning her eyes.

When she sees him, bundled over on the floor, something dark and sticky trickling from a cut on the back of his head, she thinks she’s too late. 

With a pained sigh, she makes her way across the shifting floor and scoops him into her arms. “Come on, Clive...”

He looks at her, and she’s hit with a shock - he’s conscious. Part of her had honestly doubted he’d even be breathing, from the sheer force of the pipe hitting his head and the blood he’d lost; he’s held on though, God knows how.

“Wha..what are you doing?” he slurs, looking at her in confusion. 

“Getting you out of here. Come on, Clive, we don’t have long left.”

“No!” He pushes hard against her chest, sending himself tumbling onto the floor, then forces himself to stand up, wiping his face with a shaking hand, unsteady. “Stop trying to save me, I - I’ve done enough.” He gestures to the window, to the few monitors that still somewhat work, to the fire and chaos of the streets below. “After all - all I’ve done, I don’t think I deserve to live.”

The fortress lurches, and he stumbles and falls, and Claire just barely catches him, holding him up with an arm around his back. “Don’t be ridiculous, Clive. No matter what you’ve done, you don’t deserve to die. Hersh- the Professor will be back soon to get us to safety.”

“But -“

“Please. Come with me.”

Clive lets out a sigh that shakes on its way out, and nods.


End file.
